Exceptions
by Ettare
Summary: Sometimes you just have to make exceptions for certain people. James makes exceptions. So does Lily. Read&Review and find out what they are! James&Lily Romance Oneshot


**Exceptions **  
By Lin  
Date: 07/09/04  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

A note from the author: I have started a Hogwarts Online website and would like people to join. The link is on my bio page. Enjoy!

* * *

Lily stood there staring at him defiantly. She was always like that, ignoring him or scolding him.  
  
"I thought you always played by the book," James Potter said moving to stand directly in front of her. She only glared up at him and narrowed her eyes. He was, of course, referring to earlier that day when Lily had gotten so mad at him she actually hexed him. It resulted with him having to take a trip to the hospital wing, but no permanent harm was done.  
  
"For you, I make the exception," she gritted out.  
  
"Oh really?" James asked, raising his eyebrows. "I made an exception for you, too." The redhead's only response was blinking and a hard glare. The two of them were standing in the head boy and girl's private common room.  
  
A fire that had once been blazing brightly, filling the room with vibrant hues of red, was now dimmed causing a deep orange, warm atmosphere. This however, was completely different to the two people standing not far off in the center of the room who were staring at each other frostily. Or, at least one of them was.  
  
"Really? What was that?" Lily questioned and positioned her hands on her hips. She was not happy. And Potter really had the nerve to _confront_ her? Dumbledore had to have been high when he assigned James to the position of head boy.  
  
James leaned down, being about six inches taller than her, and murmured in her ear. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She positively fumed. Was he _playing_ with her? Was this some sort of _game_?  
  
James on the other hand was completely lost in his thoughts of what he was going to do next. He knew from the day he bumped into Lily that she was different. She didn't give into his smiles and certainly never fell for the Potter charm. She was the one girl that he couldn't have and that made him want her all the more. She was alluring. She was enticing. She was _his_. Well, she would be if it were up to him. And rest assured he wasn't going to give up until she was.  
  
Then he did something that caught her off guard. He pressed his lips to her temple. Her body froze and her eyes widened. In all the years that she had known him, in all the years that he had tried to court her, woo her if you may, he had never physically touched her. Not like this, at least.  
  
But he didn't stop there, oh no, making her freeze up wasn't enough for him. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss onto her lips. In fact, if she hadn't been so in tune to him she would have questioned that the kiss had actually ever happened.  
  
"There," he said finally after several moments of silence. "You don't look angry at me anymore." Lily merely stared. Why in god's name did he kiss her? No, better yet—why hadn't she slapped him yet for it? Who did he think he was? Taking her first kiss like that. And without permission! She should be pummeling him right now, but she wasn't. She was just staring at him.  
  
"You...you," Lily couldn't form a complete sentence and both James and Lily weren't sure if it was because she was so furious at him or she was just speechless.  
  
"I, what, Lily?" he was still so close that when he breathed through his mouth or talked, puffs of his breath traveled across her skin and lips. She would have shivered had she any less self control. Even though it was James, he was still a guy that was way too close and had just kissed her.  
  
But then, Lily did something that surprised both him and her. She leaned forward and she kissed him back. "What are you doing?!" her mind shrieked at her while she moved a bit closer to him. But for the moment, she didn't care. It was true that James had changed in the last couple years. He was no longer so pompous and arrogant that you could pop his head like a balloon. And he was actually kind of cute when he wanted to be.  
  
Whoa whoa whoa. Stop, rewind, and freeze. She did not just call James Potter cute. She had no time to think on that though as James moved to wrap his arms around her. He pulled her into him and deepened the kiss.  
  
What was wrong with her?! Why wasn't she moving away? Why did her body choose this moment of all moments to do what it wants? Wait, did she want to kiss Potter?  
  
Before she had time to stop the thought, her mind had already answered yes. She had to admit he was really nice to her. And he kissed really well. Well, at least she thought he kissed really well. She wasn't too sure because he was the first guy to have ever actually kissed her. But, yes...she supposed that it wasn't horrible. It was actually kind of nice.  
  
James pulled away for a second. He stared down at her, his arms still firmly placed around her. It was without delay that his head dipped back down and his lips captured hers once more.  
  
For Lily, everything was on autopilot. She drew her arms up and knotted her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck. This was wrong. This was _so_ wrong. But then again, she couldn't help but think that everything felt really right.  
  
Her body was crushed against his and he had no intentions of stopping. After years of pursuing and perusing her, she was finally his. Oh yes, if he knew all it would take for her to cave into him was a kiss, he would have done it a long, long time ago.  
  
Lily pulled her head back, gasping for air. Her eyes were glazed over and her body felt weak. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"What exception did you make for me?" she whispered softly into the fabric of his black robes.  
  
"You were the only girl I could ever fall in love with." The words hung in the air. They both just stood there thinking about what he had just said.  
  
She looked up at his face with wide eyes. "D-do you mean it?" A grin started on his face and his eyes lit up.  
  
"You'll have to guess," he said with a mischievous wink.  
  
"James P-" she was silenced when he kissed her again. They were interrupted when the door burst open and light filled the room.  
  
"Hey Pro-" a voice started, but was immediately cut off when the person realized that they had just walked into the middle of an intimate moment. Lily leapt about four feet back from James, her cheeks rivaling the Gryffindor banner.  
  
"Oh-ho-ho!" The voice cried gleefully. The person was none other than Sirius Black. "So this is what you two use the head common room for! Shame I couldn't have been head boy," he said, shaking his head sadly, but quite the contrary, a huge grin was splitting across his face.  
  
"Black," Lily ground out. "If I hear one word about this, I'll-"  
  
"You'll what, Lillykins?" the two boys chorused together.  
  
"Oooo," she fumed. Sirius took off in the opposite direction in fear of the redhead's wrath, leaving the two alone again.  
  
"So does this mean you're my girlfriend?" he asked cheerily.  
  
She gave him a rather scathing look before answering, "You'll have to guess," and then sprinted out the door with James hot on her heels shouting, "No you don't! Get back here, Lily!"  
  
Passers by who had no clue who the two were would smile and think the young couple in love. Well, maybe they're right.

* * *

Please review! For those of you you don't know, reviews make us want to keep writing fanfictions for you. 


End file.
